The Life and Times of Severus Snape
by edwardlover77
Summary: During the war, Potions Master Severus Snape finds out news that could alter the course of the war. Of course Albus says he must help Harry Potter...But at what cost to Severus? AU and non compliant takes place during the 6th book. No Snarry only friendship.


_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anyone involved, though I wish I did. :-) I only own a miniature owl, a stuffed Hedwig bag, a blanket that oddly doesn't have Ron on it, only Hermione and Harry. I also own a copy of all the books, a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages,_ a copy of HP and the Chamber of Secrets GameCube game and the PC version. I also own a copy of HP and the Sorcerer's Stone DVD. If I did own the franchise Sirius, Remus & Tonks, Fred, Severus, Dobby and Hedwig would not be DEAD! (Sigh) Sorry, I tend to rant. Anyway, I don't own it, JK Rowling does, the amazing "genius of a Druid" that she is. ('Genius of Druid" is from the song "Katie" by Colm Keegan of Celtic Thunder.) On a different note, I will be updating "Scratches" soon...I hadn't realized it had been so long, sorry. life intervened in the form of Epilepsy, arthrtis, and a fall down the stairs. (Long and now freakin hilarious story.) So I apologize and promise the new chapter will be up soon! I will also be posting new stories, one being a HP karaoke fic. it won't be as bad as you imagine. If you have a song you want to being sung by a certain character, (like Snape!) message me and I'll see about putting it for reading this long winded disclaimer and enjoy the story. Review if you want more or if you notice any mistakes, it hasn't been edited so there's probably a bit. Enjoy!_

Severus Snape was rushing towards the gates of the the only home he had known for the last thirty odd years. The information he had would could change the outcome of the war. Hell, it could have changed the outcome of the last so-called war. The gates to the school that was known as Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry closed behind him as he continued on to the castle itself. The doors to the ancient castle opened as if the castle itself were alive. Which if anyone had read Hogwarts: A History, they would know that the castle was alive.

Severus almost ran the whole way to the Headmaster's office. Of course he made sure there were no students around. It wouldn't do to have his hard earned reputation to go down the drain. He reached the gargoyle statue leading up to the headmaster's office. "Swedish Fish," the Potions Master said, still believing that Albus Dumbledore had an unnatural obsession with Muggle candy. The gargoyle rolled his eyes at Severus, silently agreeing with the Potions Master about the Headmaster's obsession. The Potions Master snorted as he noticed the statue's expression. He hurried up the stairs into the Headmaster's office, wanting to give the information to Albus as soon as possible.

As he entered the office, Severus noticed that Albus was speaking to his familiar, Faux. In the next moment, the phoenix burst into flames, starting a new cycle of rebirth. Severus jumped, though no one else saw his actions. "Ah, Severus, my boy! I see that you have returned unharmed. You are uninjured, correct?" Albus asked, the worry clear on his face. Severus sat in the Gryffindor-colored chair, even though he was not a fan of the color, Albus always had the most comfortable chairs to be found in Hogwarts. "Yes Headmaster, I have returned unharmed...at least this time. The Dark Lord is put out that I have been unable to bring Mr. Potter to him. I have managed to convince him that taking Mr. Potter from Hogwarts. He was not very pleased about that, but he eventually saw my point of view. However, he will try to take Mr. Potter from Grimauld Place. He has somehow found out about the location of the Headquarters, but it was not from me. I made sure of that." Albus stared, the shock of the situation not quite situation setting in. "Are you sure that he knows the location of the Order's headquarters? Is there any way that you could be mistaken?" Severus slumped in his chair. "I wish it were all a prank, but I am a hundred percent sure about the information, particularly because the Dark Lord himself confided in me. What do we do, Albus? Is there any way that we can protect Mr. Potter?" Severus leaned forward and held his head in his hands, shoulders drooping. Albus stood and walked around his desk and crouched in front of his son, at least Severus was his son in his mind. "We will figure out a plan for Mr. Potter's safety. If necessary we will do without your service as a double spy while 'Mr. Potter' and yourself go into hiding. You could help train Harry in the Dark Arts' only enough to defeat Tom. He will need your help to achieve his goal. After...you must explain to him why you will do what you will." Severus looked up into the dim twinkly eyes. "I...I don't know if I can. I know what it would mean if I didn't, but you are the only father that I have ever known. I would be...I know that Potter looks up to you also, it would affect his concentration. It might not turn out the way you think, Albus. I just don't know anymore."

Albus sat back on his heels as he considered the man sitting before him. He had known him since he had started his time as a student at Hogwarts. Then, Severus had been a scrawny young boy desperate for knowledge, much like Miss Hermione Granger. The only difference between the two was that Severus grew up in an abusive home, while Hermione grew up in loving home. As Severus grew older, the hatred for his home life grew stronger until he succombed to the lure of the Dark Lord. What friends he had outside of Slytherin stepped away...though that could have been the straw that broke the camel's back. Albus reached out to the Potions Master, putting his hand on his knee. "Severus, I know you've had a bad life, and it's sadly what you have in common with Harry I know you have told me several times that you believed him to be arrogant and spoiled. That isn't true, I believe you have commented on Petunia's attitude towards Lily when she found out she was a witch. She, along with her son and husband have abused Harrry since he was able to walk. It probably started before then, sadly."

At this, Severus looked up quickly, recognizing the look that Albus was giving him. "You left him with PETUNIA!? What were you thinking? She detests anything that does not fit in a square box. The torture that he must of went through...Why? Why would you leave him with that...woman?" Albus stood, patting Severus's knee as he did. "I did not realize what was occuring until Harry contacted me during the summer...well, his owl alerted Faux to the issue. I suspected something was going on when his letter was recorded as being sent to 'Mr. Harry James Potter, Cupboard-Under-the-Stairs.' I should have realized something was wrong, but now is not the time for dwelling on regrets. You neeed someone to confide in and Harry will need your help. Prepare what you will need and I will arrange a meeting between Harry and yourself in order for you both to put aside your differences and focus on the things you have in common. You will both need the strength that the other can give you. Maybe he will come to see you as a mentor also, Severus."

Severus was still trying to wrap his mind around the that young Mr. Harry Potter was not the spoiled, arrogant, Gryffindor brat that the Potions Master thought he was. In fact they had more in common than they thought they did; both of their childhoods had been horrible, abuse of every kind surrounding them. Severus knew that his childhood had affected his later life greatly; it showed in his decisioin to be a Death Eater.


End file.
